Love Syndrome
by mewkiki11
Summary: Based of ep 8, Kyon and Itsuki and the gang go to an island on holiday. Kyon realizes his feelings for Itsuki and Yutaka is Jealous with a capital J. loads of fun to be had with Kyons feelings and this summer paradise


Hello Everynyan~ my first Itsuki x Kyon fanfic hopefully it goes well, Rated M but no smex in the first chapter, the begining is mostly kinds the same as ep 8 when they go to the island BUT it will change!

enjoy and R&R please

* * *

**Kyon POV**

"Oi Kyon! Hurry up and stop being lazy!"

"Yeah, yeah"

Haruhi crossed her arms with her usual annoyed pout, I sighed and wondered why I was dragged onto this ship in the middle of the ocean 3 days into our summer holiday, oh yeah Haruhi was the reason.  
She suggested that we have a SOS Brigade overnight trip and insisted that it take place on Koizumi's distant relatives' private Villa on his private island, we had to take a 6 hour boat ride then a half an hour private ship to his island, Haruhi's excitement could be shown in the way she was pacing around and occasionally going to the captain and asking how long the boat was going to take.

Mikuru and my sister (who begged to come along) were playing cards and Nagato was reading as always.

Which left me and Koizumi and damn did he surprisingly look good, as me being of the male species I don't usually notice these things but today when the sun was shining and the ocean breeze doing nothing to cool us down, he looked good; the way his hair gently swayed in the breeze his skin showing the slightest hint of a tan his eyes remained closed but when he opened them the subtle browns shimmered and his lips curved into a grin.  
It was at this moment that I stopped dead in my tracks (or thoughts in this case) and re evaluated what I just said in the paragraph above.  
Subtle browns shimmered? Lips curved? I wasn't some love stricken girl stalking the boy she liked no, no, no I was a boy and I did _not_ like Koizumi that way, just blame the heat, its getting to my head. I took a sip of my iced tea.

"You're blushing Kyon…" Koizumi pointed out.

"I'm just hot." I made an annoyed face. Koizumi just nodded and smiled looking up at the cloudless sky.

"Kyon…" Koizumi's face was up close to mine.

"What? Your face is really close…" I could feel his breath on my face his eyes closed and he exhaled softly into my mouth.

I wanted to embrace that mouth with my lips; so swallowing I carefully bought my lips to his.  
He was surprised at first but smiled into the kiss, as soon as a realised what I had done my eyes snapped open (unaware that I closed them) and pushed against his chest, blushing furiously.

"I'm getting a drink." I said as I rushed to the vending machine, quickly punching the digits and pressing the can to my head.

'What was that? What did I just do? But his lips did feel good not like Haruhi's' I had a flash back when I kissed Haruhi in the other dimension, it had felt good but nothing compared to this kiss.

"ARGH!" I ran my fingers through my hair and touched my lips, which still tingled from the sensation.

'It's just the heat…'

Back on the deck Itsuki did the same, remembering the soft sensation still tingling on his lips.  
We still had another 5 hours to go so I decided to take a nap, half an hour or so I was waking up when there was a flash of light, I opened a bleary eye and focused on Mikuru holding a camera and smiling.

"Hehe I took a picture of you sleeping and waking up." Mikuru took a few more pictures.

"I don't understand why you would want pictures of me Mikuru-chan, and why of my sleeping face?" I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Itsuki walking up to us and taking the camera from Mikuru-chan, scrolling through them and smiling with his eyes closed.

"Itsuki-kun asked me to." Mikuru said shyly.

"Thank you Asahina-san." Itsuki said turning to her before turning back to me.

"Like. I. Said. Why me?" I repeated secretly really surprised.

"A secret Kyon-kun" Itsuki said kissing the camera and winking.

"I believe the saying was, you snooze you lose?" Itsuki said laughing at my irritated face.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

'Damn cocky idiot.'

We got off the boat Haruhi was still excited and ran in front, telling us to hurry up. When we got outside the butler and the maid of the island met us, (Mr. Arakawa and Ms. Mori) Haruhi was chatting away to the butler about the island and I did what I normally do when she talks, I drowned her out.

"OI KYON! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" Haruhi flicked my head.

"Ow…"

"Hurry up and lets get going!"

With a sigh I got onto the boat, and occupied my usual space next to Itsuki, who was smiling in his devious way.

"What?" I gave him a suspicious look.

"Nothing"

We arrived at the island a half an hour later the Villa looked beautiful with its white marble stone and various exotic plants dotted around the various balconies, we were then greeted by the owner of the island and Itsuki's distant relative Mr. Tamaru and his younger brother Yutaka. They seemed nice enough until we were deciding on rooms.

"I will sleep with Itsuki!" Yutaka announced putting his arm around Itsuki, it instantly irritated me for some unknown reason.

"Then Mikuru and Kyon's sister will sleep in one room, and I'll sleep with Yuki" Haruhi announced

"Come lets see our rooms! Oh and Kyon you can sleep by yourself" Haruhi dismissed Kyon with a wave.

'Whatever this will be a good opportunity, I'll have a room to myself…but what's with Itsuki? He could have said no or some thing.' With a sigh I started walking towards my room.

The room was nice I had to admit. A clear view of the ocean the palm trees swayed lazily in the breeze and the sky stretched out in never ending blue and the waves lapped calmly against the shore. I could hear the shouts of delight coming from next door; Haruhi must have seen the view too. With a small smile I went to my suitcase and looked for my swimming shorts, I found them on the stuffed frog that belonged to my sister; she must have gone through my things again.  
As soon as I put on my shorts and shirt Haruhi burst into my room grabbed me by the collar and dragged me outside.

"You could have at least knocked." I grumbled

my mood was darkened when I saw Itsuki and Yutaka walking together and laughing about something I didn't hear.

Was I jealous? No, no, no I was merely a teenager in the middle of adolesence of couse you'd get suspitious if someone was looking at you, whispering and suddenly laughing. Could it be that Yutaka-san was an Esper like Koizumi? If so who knows what they could be discussing via telepathy, he might be telling him about the fact that I'm a normal human capable of saving the world just by changing a certain female students mind, who was considered 'God' in their eyes, or maybe I was overthinking this, I should just relax we are on a remote island in the middle of nowhere might as well enjoy it.

I sat down on the sand wriggling my toes as the warm sand slid off my skin, and thought. How was it that in such a short time I was forced to face so many abnormalities? One day I was wondering what I would get on the Midterm exam and the next a suspisous and unusal girl transferred into my class and I was getting attacked by a blue giant created by Haruhi's unstable mind. In her introduction Haruhi said she had no interest in humans so why was it that she had talked to me? The only reason I talked to her because she seemed different, not like those regular high school girls. She was proud to stand out of the crowd, took an interest in paranormal and stange activity, and with her mind created the things she wanted most, Espers, Time travelers and Aliens. Even if it seems that I complain most of the time I'm glad I met these people, met Itsuki. Though I still wasn't sure about my feelings towards the esper he did seep quite suspisous though, I trusted him after what we've been through and his secrets he had trusted me with, but where did that leave our relationship? Friends? I think we're on a more understanding level than that, love? I blushed at deep crimson at the thought.  
I watched as Haruhi and Mikuru splashed about In the water having fun, smiling to myself and appreciating the view I didn't notice Koizumi sit down beside me, momantarily forgetting Mikuru all I could look at was Itsuki's perfect chest and well shaped abdomen, he must have caught me looking because he coughed and gave me a knowing smirk before whispering into my ear,

"like what you see?"

I shivered and was about to push him away denying the fact that I did like it, suddenly I came to a realisation, which caused my expression to change, Koizumi must have saw it because he pulled back, staring at me.

"I was just joking Kyon"

I couldn't stand to look at him because the realisation was too much, something that could never have happened because a being greater then any of us could destroy the world if it knew.  
I stared at the horizon grief threatening to overwhelm me, this new realisation I came to meant two things:  
I knew that I had an inevitable attraction to Koizumi, and we could never be together.  
I smiled sadly, something had finished before it even had begun, a flower's bud cut from the stem before anyone knew the colour of the petals.

Koizumi must have been watching me as all these thoughts passed through my mind.

"whats wrong Kyon?" concern crossing his beautiful features, I hid my face with my fringe and got up.

"Going for a walk" I left before he had a chance to reply.

I ambled on aimlessly, well after dark. Looking and thinking about nothing in particular, even if Itsuki felt the same way about me, if Haruhi found out the world would end as we know it, plus I'm sure Itsuki would think I'm a freak for liking him more than a friend, I'm scared to confess because we may never talk to each other ever again, I can't risk it.

I decided I should go back to the house and sleep it off, when I entered the house I was greeted by a shouting Haruhi.

"where have you been? We've all be worried!"

"Don't worry I'm fine now" I smiled at her and started walking to my room waving to them.

"I'm going to sleep now, see you guys in the morning."

I shut the door and fell back onto my bed starting impassivly at the celing before I heard a knock on the door, three taps from that I knew it was Koizumi.

Sighing I opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure"

I let him in while I went to the window and sat at the seat, the cool evening breeze swaying my hair.

"Kyon?"

"hmm?"

"whats wrong?"

There it was that look, pure concern and worry.

"Nothing" I said absentmindedly

"Tell me" he grabbed me wrist and forced me to face him, I couldn't take it anymore our friendship could be ruined but I had to say it.

"Koizumi I…I like you" I started intently at him as his expression changed, I've never seen so many emotions play through his face at the same time.

Koizumi took a step back, shock the main emotion on his face

"Kyon…I..I don't know…I need to think."

I didn't say anything but a few seconds later I heard a door open and shut.


End file.
